


science bros

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (chem is better), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Engineer Tony Stark, Gen, Iron Dad, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, chemist bruce banner, chemistry versus engineering: the only valid battle, gamma dad? i dunno what to call dad bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Engineering is all well and good,” Peter said casually, measuring out the chemicals he needed for his web fluid. “But I think chemistry is far more fun.”The lab went silent. Peter looked up to see Bruce looking at him with approval, while Tony and Harley looked utterly horrified.“E tu, Brucie?” Tony gasped, turning to the other man. “How could you turn one of my proteges against me like this?”Bruce shrugged. “I can’t help it if Peter wants to be right.”





	science bros

**Author's Note:**

> and my streak of poor titles continues as yet again i cannot use a poem
> 
> for ravenclaw-lair on tumblr, who wanted some science bros
> 
> enjoy!

“Engineering is all well and good,” Peter said casually, measuring out the chemicals he needed for his web fluid. “But I think chemistry is far more fun.”

The lab went silent. Peter looked up to see Bruce looking at him with approval, while Tony and Harley looked utterly horrified. 

“E tu, Brucie?” Tony gasped, turning to the other man. “How could you turn one of my proteges against me like this?”

Bruce shrugged. “I can’t help it if Peter wants to be right.”

Anyone who said Bruce Banner avoided confrontation had never seen him have a conversation with Tony Stark. Bruce did it calmly, all without changing a shade, but he loved to push Tony’s buttons. Tony was only too easy to rile up.

“You’re wrong,” Tony pointed his screwdriver threateningly at the pair. “Both of you. Minion, back me up.”

Harley nodded with all the gravity a teenager could muster. “So wrong.”

“No, you are,” Peter protested, looking to Bruce for backup. “Chemistry is so much better than engineering.”

“Once again, Peter proves himself the better minion,” Bruce played along, eyes twinkling with mischief. Harley scowled at him, but after the toothpaste incident, he wasn’t exactly able to disagree with him.

Tony squawked indignantly. “How dare you rank my minions!” he hissed. “Only I’m allowed to do that!”

“Am I your favorite?” Peter perked up. 

Harley scoffed audibly. “Dude, you took Dr. Banner’s side,” he shook his head. “Come to the dark side; we have favoritism.”

“Exactly,” Tony stuck his tongue out at Bruce as Peter inched his way towards the engineering side of the room. “I love all my engineers equally.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Peter, Harley, if you join the chemistry side, I’ll bring you both to my next academic conference.”

Tony had never seen two teenagers move that fast without free food involved. 

“Betrayal!” he complained loudly. “I literally let you all in my personal labs, only the most advanced in the world! Harley, I expected you to be a sellout-” Harley shrugged, agreeing. “-but Peter?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter flushed. “But Dr. Banner is really cool.”

“Call me Bruce, kid,” Bruce said, smirking at Tony. 

“Thanks, Bruce,” Peter stuttered out, pleased. 

“I have literally been telling you to call me Tony for months,” Tony shook his head and stared at the veiling. “No one in this house respects me. Back to work, all of you. And see if I order food!”

Peter and Harley dutifully returned to their stations, bickering all the while. Tony smiled; it was nice to see the baby Science Bros getting along.

Speaking of Science Bros, though…

“Corrupting my children is not nice of you, Dr. Banner,” he sidled up to Bruce, peering into beakers.

Bruce snatched a volatile blend away from Tony’s curious hands. “You corrupted them first,” he said placidly. “I’m showing them the light.”

“I’m banning you from the labs,” Tony threatened, wagging a finger. “For being offensively wrong. Your incorrectness is giving me hives.  _ Hives _ , Bruce.”

“Oh, dear,” said Bruce, voice as dry as the desert. “Whatever shall you do.”

“Probably go into anaphylactic shock and die,” huffed Tony. He pouted spectacularly. Bruce was  _ almost  _ moved by it. “Because I’m allergic to your bullshit, get it?”

Right then, Bruce wasn't sure how Tony gained the reputation of having a silver tongue. He didn’t have one right then, that was for sure. Tony was a  _ dork _ . Against Bruce’s will, a smile twitched on his lips. 

“I got it,” he said mildly. “It was just a bad joke, so I wasn’t responding to it.”

“I want a new Science Bro,” Tony complained, leaning his body against Bruce’s like a cat seeking attention. “You’re literally terrible to me.”

Bruce chuckled. Only Tony would be so blase with his life around the Hulk. It was one of the many, many reasons that Bruce respected and admired his friend. “Too bad,” he said, ruffling Tony’s hair fondly. “You’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written bruce in so long so i hope this was ok!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
